Javelin
The Javelin (手槍 Te Yari lit. Hand Spear) is a ranged Lance that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem series. Overview The most basic lance that permits its wielder to engage in ranged combat, the Javelin is a weapon that is rather valuable for its ability to counter indirect attacks. The Javelin often possesess less Accuracy, attack potency and Durability than its non-ranged iron counterpart. These weaknesses are, however, meant to counteract the lance's abilities to counter almost all attacks equally and their widespread availability. Other lances that can hit at a range of 1-2 include the Flame Lance and the Wishblade. These weapons, along with other ranged lances, are usually marred with serious flaws; the Flame Lance, for instance, inflicts magic-based damage, and is thus dependant on a character's Magic stat. The Wishblade, conversely, is a formidable lance, but it is inaccessible to most lance users due to it being a top-tier weapon. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Stats = Lance |3 |70% |0 |1-2 |2 | - }} |-|Forging = Fire Emblem: Three Houses Javelin= |-|Forged= Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Inventories |Abel • Minerva |- |Armouries |Ch. 1 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 9 |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Inventory |Palla |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Social Knight (Ch. 9) |- |Inventories |'Book 1:' Abel • Minerva '''Book 2:'Luke • Matthis |- |Armouries |'Book 1:' Ch. 1 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 13 Book 2: Ch. 1 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 21 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Inventory |'Generation 1:' Quan '''Generation 2:' Oifey |- |Armouries |'Generation 1:' Ch. 1 Generation 2: Ch. 9 |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Steal |Aizenau (Ch. 5) • Merlock (Ch. 9) • Makroy (Ch. 14) • Seimetol (Ch. 21) • Coruta (Ch. 23) |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Armoury |M18 |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventories |Lance • Shanna • Zelot • Trec • Gwendolyn • Thea • Zeiss |- |Armouries |Ch. 2 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 10A • Ch. 11A • Ch. 13 • Ch. 17A • Ch. 18B • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventories |'Eliwood's Story:' Lowen • Oswin • Kent* • Florina • Fiora • Heath '''Hector's Story:' Oswin • Kent* • Florina • Fiora • Heath • Farina |- |Armouries |'Lyn's Story:' Ch. 5 Eliwood's Story: Ch. 13 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 29x Hector's Story: Ch. 13 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 31x |} *'Normal mode only. Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Inventories |'Eirika's Route: Vanessa • Forde • Tana • Syrene Ephraim's Route: Vanessa • Forde • Syrene |- |Armouries |Ch. 9A • Ch. 10B • Ide • Port Kiris • Bethroen • Narube River |} ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Maijin (Ch. 4) |- |Inventory |Marcia |- |Treasure |Ch. 10 - Chest |- |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 26 • Endgame |- |Vendors (Hard) |Ch. 9 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 28 |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventories |'Part 1:' Aran • Tauroneo • Fiona '''Part 2:' Marcia • Haar |- |Visit |'Part 2:' Ch. 1 |- |Armouries |'Part 2:' Ch. 3 • Endgame Part 3: Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame Part 4: Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Enemy Cavalier (Ch. 11) |- |Inventory |Abel |- |Armouries |Ch. 1 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 22 • Online Shop |} ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Knight (Ch. 15) |- |Inventories |'Main Story:' Catria • Matthis • Caeda • Frey • Cain • Dolph • Michalis '''Extra Chapters:' Dolph • Macellan • Catria • Est • Belf • Michalis • Caeda |- |Armouries |Ch. 1 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 21 • Online Shop |} ''Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 9 |- |Inventories |Kellam • Cordelia |- |Armouries |Breakneck Pass • The Midmire • The Searoad • Plegia Castle • The Twins' Turf • Verdant Forest |- |SpotPass |Florina • Eirika • Amelia • Brom • Nephenee • Nyna • Clair • Norne • Malice • Olwen |} ''Fire Emblem Fates |Inventory |Silas |} Notes * Most artwork and graphics of Javelins depict them with a ribbon or rope around the top half, presumably to pull the spear back after it is thrown. Gallery File:Javelin_concept.png|Concept artwork of the Javelin from Path of Radiance. File:JavelinTCG.png|The Javelin, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Javelin (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Javelin from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE13 Javelin Concept.png|Concept artwork of the Javelin from Awakening. File:FE9 Javelin.jpg|Oscar wielding the Javelin in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Javelin.jpg|A Javelin being tossed in Radiant Dawn. File:Javelin (FE13).png|Stahl preparing to hurl a Javelin in Awakening.